List of Kinnikuman Episodes
=Kinnikuman= Kaijuu Extermination Arc 1A - Messenger from Planet Kinniku 1B - The Man from America 2A - The Target is Nessie 2B - Save Planet Kinniku! 3A - Space Kaiju Attack 3B - Kinnikuman's Great Hustle 4A - Flying Natsuko 4B - Part-Time Jobs are Annoying 5A - Kinkotsuman and the Battle of Bone and Muscle 5B - Kinnikuman's Broken Heart 6A - Kinnikuman is Sexy!? 6B - The Japanese Representative is... 20th Choujin Olympics Arc 7A - The Choujin Olympics 7B - Kinkotsuman's Trap 8A - The Space Marathon 8B - Showdown! The Battle Royal 9A - Natsuko Becomes Giant 9B - The Hidden Secret 10A - The Tournament Finals Begin! 10B - Watch Out, Terryman! 11A - The Great Reversal! 11B - Ice-Top Death Match 12A - The Deadly Camel Clutch 12B - Just Look at that Western Spirit! 13A - Terryman's Demonic Transformation 13B - The Killer Boston Crab 14A - Zangyaku-seijin Appears! 14B - Kinnikuman Advances to the Finals 15A - The Secret Snowy Mountain Training 15B - Ramenman's Great Rage 16A - Let's Go! Battle Style 16B - There it is! The Human Rocket 17A - Robin's Dreadful Finisher! 17B - The Course of Death 18A - The Electric Hellish Message 18B - Will Kinnikuman Comeback? American Tour Arc 19A - Kinnikuman Flies the World 19B - Hawaii! The Mysterious Kamehame 20A - The 7 Second Fall! 20B - The No Rope Death Match 21A - Kinnikuman One-Shot Fight 21B - Finishing Move: Fuu Rin Ka Zan 22A - The Choujin League Crumbles! 22B - Watch Out, Suguru 23A - The Terrifying Magician Appears 23B - The 4th Killer Technique 24A - Tendon vs. Kinnikuman 24B - The Secret of Skull Bozu 25A - Robin Mask Appears Again 25B - The Great Amazon Canyon Duel! 26A - The Hellish Midair Death Match 26B - The End of Robin Mask 21st Choujin Olympics Arc 27A - The Choujin Olympics Again 27B - The Insanely Strong Rikishiman Appears 28A - The Choujin Sieve Drop 28B - Challenge in the Gasoline Pool 29A - Kinniku Edition: Springtime of Love 29B - Knock Away the Shinkansen 30A - Final Prelim: The Ravine of Falling Choujin 30B - The Deadly Roller Game 31A - Deadly Struggle Before the Goal 31B - The Choujin are Pachinko Balls 32A - Warsman, The Iron Claw 32B - Can You See It!? The Killer Wax Hold 33A - Brocken Jr.'s Challenge 33B - And Here's Kinnikuman's Finishing Move! 34A - The Concrete Death Match 34B - Brocken Jr.'s Fierce Assault 35A - Secret Technique: Great Wall of China 35B - The American-Soviet Choujin Clash! 36A - Benkiman's Trap 36B - Ramenman is a True Choujin 37A - The Sumo Choujin Rikishiman 37B - To the Edge of the Dohyo! 38A - Casket Death Match 38B - The Fighting Machine Choujin 39A - The Deadly Bear Claws 39B - The Scramble Soft Reversal 40A - Mask Removal Death Match! 40B - Ramenman's Oath 41A - Defeat the Palo Special 41B - That's it! The Kinniku Buster 42A - The Day of the Final Battle Arrives! 42B - What is Barracuda's True Identity!? 43A - The Terrible Computer Choujin! 43B - The Torn Mask 44A - The Crucial Kinniku Guard 44B - The Greatest Pinch! 45A - Robin Mask's Revenge 45B - Burning Inner Strength! 46A - 90 Brutal Minutes! The Single Round Match 46B - Do You Give Up, Kinnikuman!? 47A - The Blazing Spirit Calls for a Miracle!! 47B - An Historic First! V2 *Showdown! The Seven Seigi Chojin vs. The Space Bandits *The Stolen Championship Belt Seven Akuma Chojin Arc 48A - The Seven Akuma Choujin Appear!! 48B - Meat is Separated 49A - The Akuma Choujin Series Begins 49B - The Hellish SteCase King 50A - The Devil's Symphony 50B - Secret Technique! The Three Minute Killer 51A - Akuma Choujin Black Hole 51B - The Terrible 4D Wrestling 52A - The Shadow Hitmen Clone Technique! 52B - Is He Alive or Dead!? The Pit of Darkness 53A - I Did It!! The Yellow Hole 53B - I am Forever Immortal!! 54A - The Idol Choujin vs. The Akuma Choujin 54B - Attack, Akuma Choujin!! 55A - The Dreadful Devil Slinky 55B - The Great Underwater Tactics 56A - The Dreaded Mummy Package!! 56B - The Finisher!! Hell Fang 57A - Who is This Mysterious Choujin!? 57B - The Trump Blade: Bear Claws 58A - Spirit of the Revived Human 58B - Double Bear Claws 59A - Terryman Falls into the Ravine 59B - The Mysterious Red Spots! 60A - The Akuma Choujin Blood Bind 60B - The Intense Saint Helens Eruption 61A - Rescue Meat, Kinnikuman 61B - The Mysterious Choujin Mongolman 62A - The Shower of Hell 62B - 10 Million Power at Full Throttle! 63A - The Secret of the Long Horns 63B - Burning Reversals 64A - The Ring is Torn to Shreds 64B - There it is! The Neo Kinniku Buster 65A - The Time Limit is Just Before 1 Second!! 65B - Their Friendship is in the Ring * *Great Riot! Seigi Chojin Golden Mask Arc 66A - The Legendary Golden Mask 66B - The Challenge of the Devil Knights 67A - The Outrageous Crocodile Hell! 67B - Molting Choujin Sneagator 68A - The Atrocious Frill-Necked Lizard!! 68B - Sneagator's True Form 69A - The Silver Mask Comes Like a Miracle 69B - The Life Giving Dohyo Entrance 70A - Planetman's Space Hell 70B - The Seigi Choujin Annihilation?! 71A - Geronimo's War Cry 71B - Chased to the Bottom of Hell 72A - The Deadly Five Story Ring 72B - Junkman's Counterattack! 73A - Are You Looking!? Those Robin Tactics 73B - The Ninja's Binding Spider Web 74A - There it is! The Red Rain of Berlin 74B - Hellish Technique: The Ashura Buster 75A - Both Arms Stolen 75B - Warsman is in Danger! 76A - Terryman Prepares for Death 76B - Geronimo's Fierce Assault! 77A - Killer Technique: The Hell's Pyramid 77B - The Immortal Choujin Spirit 78A - The Mystery of the Golden Mask 78B - Akuma Shogun Appears 79A - The Explosive Hell's Guillotine! 79B - Buffaloman Lives Again! 80A - The Hellish Spider Nest Arrives Like a Storm 80B - The Kinniku Buster is Defeated! 81A - The Ashura Buster is Defeated 81B - Buffaloman's Treason! 82A - Train Extra Hard! The New Finishing Move!! 82B - Direct Hit! Skull Crush 83A - Akuma Shogun is a Hollow Choujin 83B - The Neo Kinniku Buster Explodes 84A - The Explosive Diamond Power 84B - Burning Megaton Punch 85A - Survive the Death Match 85B - The Chairman's Friendship 86A - Kinnikuman vs. Akuma Shogun 86B - The Victory of Justice and Friendship *Seigi Chojin vs. Ancient Chojin Dream Choujin Tag Arc 87A - The Dream Tag Tournament 87B - Challenge of the Three Gateways! 88A - Kinnikuman Great Appears 88B - Great Riot! The Hellish Combo 89A - The Dreadful 4D Trap! 89B - Watch Out, Kinnikuman Great! 90A - The Miraculous Muscle Docking 90B - The Terrible Perfect Choujins 91A - The Blood-Spilling Hell's Rotating Screw 91B - The Don Appears 92A - Big the Budo's True Form 92B - Rough Technique! The Robin Special 93A - Remove the Mask 93B - Robin Mask's Counterattack! 94A - A New Terryman is Born 94B - Take This! Hell's Tornado 95A - The Cursed Roller Tactic 95B - The Hellish Sand Ball 96A - Terryman is Back 96B - The Blood-Thirsty Devil Combo 97A - The Explosive Hellish Clothesline 97B - Kinnikuman Great's True Identity 98A - The Semi-Finals Begin! 98B - The Lumberjack Death Match 99A - Terryman's Anguish 99B - Kinnikuman Great Returns 100A - Sunshine Magnum 100B - The Critical Point! The Killer Sleeping Strategy 101A - The Demon Realm Prince 101B - The Dreadful Ashura Fireball Bullets 102A - The Cursed Roller is Defeated 102B - Akuma Shogun is Back!? 103A - The Demonic Spirit Burns Up 103B - Ashuraman Weeps! 104A - The Friendship Combination 104B - Sunshine's End 105A - The Brutal Steel Cage Match! 105B - Watch Out, Mongolman! 106A - The Long Horn is Back 106B - The Mountain Ring Crumbles! 107A - The Pyramid Ring Appears! 107B - Jump for the Hokkaido Sky! 108A - The Mystery of the Pyramid Ring 108B - The Deadly Thunder Sabers! 109A - Buffaloman's Friendship 109B - The Magnetic Cross Bomber 110A - Ramenman Will Not Die! 110B - Kinnikuman's Arm is Taken 111A - The Long Horn of Friendship 111B - The Finals! Sword Death Match 112A - The Limitless Three-Part Match 112B - The Burning Smart Play 113A - Mask Hunt: 30 Seconds Remain 113B - The Explosive Magnetic Crash! 114A - The First Defeat! 114B - Ashuraman's Friendship 115A - The Machineguns are Back! 115B - Mask The End 116A - Look! It's Kinnikuman's Real Face 116B - Neptune King Appears 117A - Terryman is Skewered! 117B - The Friendship Power Comes Like a Miracle 118A - Burning Uneven Parallel Bars 118B - The Mystery of the Apollon Window 119A - Lock the Ancient Graveyard 119B - The Shining Trophy! * Counterattack! The Underground Space Chojin * Hour of Triumph! Seigi Chojin Psycho Choujin Arc 120A - The Prince Kinniku-Maru Capsizes 120B - The Psycho Choujin Corps Appears 121A - The Strategist Yama Khan Appears 121B - Transforming Choujin Kareiyasu 122A - Kinnikuman Melts 122B - Great Melee! Where is Mari? 123A - It's Here! The Psycho Jaws 123B - Yama Khan's One-on-One Fight 124A - The Strongest Psycho Warp! 124B - The Seigi Choujin are Forever! * Crisis in New York!! Goku'aku Choujin Arc 125A - The Two Kinnikumans 125B - Protect the Sword of Justice! 126A - The Casket Deliveryman Dirty Baron 126B - The Sparking Hellish Ring 127A - The Dormant Volcano Erupts!? 127B - “Night Fog” Wild Bakuto 128A - The Heinous Bakuto Trump!! 128B - Dirty Baron Lives 129A - The Dreaded 3D Trump 129B - Terryman is Tattered! 130A - Crash! The New Long Horns 130B - Buffaloman Becomes a Demon 131A - Ramenman's Determination 131B - Finishing Move: The Great Guangzhou Water Wheel 132A - Ramenman is Skewered! 132B - Sichuan: The Great Rising Dragon! 133A - Disadvantaged! The Irregular Tag Match 133B - The Giant Kaijuu Sky Devil 134A - Robin Mask's Desperate Situation! 134B - The Thousand-Man Bite of Bull Docky 135A - Brocken Jr. Gets Angry! 135B - A Threat! The Seven Tools of the Shinigami 136A - Watch it! The Single Biggest Match of the Century 136B - Kajiba no Kuso Djikara＋α 137A - The Long Horn's Confused Attack! 137B - Whose Hand Wields the Sword of Justice!? * Seigi Chojin vs. Senshi Chojin =Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne= First Round 1 - Disaster of the Planet Kinniku Throne Coronation!! 2 - Pick the Castle Battle Sites! The Plot of the Evil Gods!! 3 - The Gong Rings! The 5-on-2 Showdown 4 - The Dreadful Choujin Hawkman! 5 - Danger! Burning Inner Strength 6 - It's a Miracle! Escape from the Choujin Graveyard 7 - Meat's Great Struggle! Catch that Victory 8 - Is it in Time? Friendship Power at Full Throttle 9 - The Dream is Alive! The Muscle Friendship Union 10 - The Mysterious Light!? Burning Texas Spirit 11 - The Deadly Muscle Revenger! 12 - Stand up, Robin! A Cry from the Past 13 - Dye the White Cape in Scarlet Semi-Finals 14 - The Unexpected Rival!? The Choujin Blood Brigade Appears 15 - Saving a Friend! Warsman Returns 16 - Ah! A Rain of Blood Splatters on the Ring 17 - Live or Die!? The Two Friendship Powers 18 - Foe or Friend!? The Two Bikemans 19 - Alive Again! Ramenman Lives!! 20 - The Dreadful Prophecy!? March, 1992... 21 - Just Like the Prophecy Said! The Deadly Battle Road 22 - The Evil Angel!? Split Personality Zebra 23 - Great Explosion!! Burning Friendship Power 24 - Until the Bone Melts! The Capillaria Ray 25 - Farewell! Brocken Burns Out 26 - Can You See It!? This is True Friendship Power!! 27 - That One's Life is Important! This is Friendship!! 28 - The Prophecy Page Burns! Soldier Disappears!! 29 - Little Brother! This is the Muscle Spark!! Finals 30 - The Deadly Special Training! Hurry to the Showdown at Osaka 31 - Choujin Spirit! Never Give Up!! 32 - Wisdom and Courage! The Magic Ring Death Match 33 - Is That It!? The Complete Muscle Spark 34 - The Legendary Blood! The Two Plots that Scream Death 35 - Four Thousand Chinese Years! Pyramid Power 36 - The Choujin Hunter Omegaman Appears! 37 - Find it! The Proof of the Fake Prince!! 38 - An Ally!? We Meet Samurai 39 - Farewell, Noble Robin! 40 - Can You See It!? The Hellish Metamorphosis Choujin 41 - Showdown With Master Kamehame 42 - Bibinba's Confession of Love!? 43 - Message of Love and Death! 44 - The Final Battle! Evil or Justice? 45 - Never Give Up!! 46 - Kinnikuman is Forever!! =Tatakae!! Ramenman= :Main Article: List of Tatakae!! Ramenman episodes =Kinnikuman Nisei= :Main Article: List of Kinnikuman Nisei episodes MORE TO COME *